Music From The Heart
by Amethyst Luna
Summary: Oh well, 1st fic and everything. Take it easy. So, Draco and Hermione were dating but Lucius wants him to join the Death Eaters. They break up 'cuz D wants to protect her. Herm is not giving up easily. Includes a very cute song^.^ & review! I live for it!


Music From The Heart

Hi there! ^_^ Oh well, this is my first fic so do not expect that much. It's kinda song fic and it's 'bout Draco and Hermione. Oh, and PLEASE r/r because that's the only way that I can improve okay?! ^_^; And no, I DON'T own anything *sobs*. All the charas are copyright to the wonderful JK Rowling (who I think it's a witch and her job is to tell everybody about Harry Potter, the legend. Special orders from Dumbledore, ya know :}). Tori Amos and all her songs are all copyright to her *sadly ;_;* and I strongly suggest you to download the song Hermione sings, it simply rocks ^_^; And finaly, the song Draco sings is copyright to Aerosmith and it's called "I don't wanna miss a thing" (hope you all know that one :p). 

That's it ^_^ 

Always Sirius-ly yours *yes, I do luv him*,

Amethyst Luna

~+~*~+~

_Music from the Heart _

__

In this sweet Autumm night, Hogwarts was embraced by colorful leaves that shone in the light of the stars. The view was beautiful yet melancholic. The silence was holding every single piece and every corner of the property. And even though it was not Winter yet, some hearts were frozen with soft uncried tears.  
  
All the students should be in bed at this time but there was still a fire in one of the common rooms.  
Hermione Granger was sitting near the fireplace. The light from the fire danced across her face and the room, making shadows in the corners. And she was holding herself not to cry.  
"Less than a week..." she thought while her eyes got darker and darker. It had been less than a week Hermione and Draco Malfoy broke up. They had been dating since the beginning of the year but now it was over.  
Hermione was recording the last talk they had.   
"He said he wanted to protect me..." she muttered to herself "...and the only way was letting me go...why those horrible people want him to be a Death Eater...?" she kept thinking while tears were going across her face. She looked so full of angust and sadness, melancholic as Hogwarts was today. Hermione remebered well, Draco wanted to save her because Lucius was going to force him to be a Death Eater. He had been runing from his father's desire but now there was no way. And if, just if, something happened to his lovely Mione he would not live with himself anymore. Even the strongest love sometimes can't survive to the actions of evil people. Sometimes, not even life.  
Sobbing almost too much to hold, Hermione just managed to say one of her deepest feelings at the moment.  
"...I hate you Voldemort and I hate you Lucius for trying to destroy our happiness...I will not let go of him that easily..."  


~+~*~+~  


Draco Malfoy was lying awake in his bed, too much thoughts to sleep. He felt like a part of him had gone away. And it was true. He ached for Hermione as much as someone would ache for his heart. He didn't want to let her go but he had to, he loved her too much to see her injuried by the Dark Wizards. Draco just had to close his eyes to see it all over again, when they broke apart. He could see the tears forming in her eyes while she was trying so hard to not let them go because she knew that once she did, it would never stop. He had told her everything and all the reasons he was doing that but her hurt look would always stick to his mind when he closed his eyes. And her faint voice simply asking "But...don't you love me...?". Draco did, more than his life, which he would give to her, smiling. But he could not ask hers, it wasn't worth it.  
Draco felt tears rolling down his face but more than someone to wipe them away he wanted someone that would have never let them fall. Hermione.  
"Why does there gotta be a sacrifice? Why does it have to be ours?" he muttered softly trying not to sob.   
"I'm just so weak...why can't I be like her? and while he thought this he almost could her her voice saying that he was the bravest guy she had ever known.  
"I'm so sorry my dear" he finally said in a flood of tears.  


~+~*~+~  


The next day's afternoon the castle was totaly excited. It was Halloween and rumors said that they were going to have a (new) surprise this year. Everybody was betting what it was.  
In that afternoon especialy Fred, George and Ron Weasley were discussng about it.  
"It could be a dragon to teach us how to make Snape-dissapearing-potion." Fred guessed  
"Nah! Could be the sad notice that Snape was locked up in a muggle hospital!" George wished  
"The best would be that Snape IS dead." Ron said with a hopeful voice.  
"Well, we'll soon see!" George said while they were going down to the beginning of the feast.  


Most of the students were alredy there but Harry Potter missed one of his friends.  
"Where's Mione?" he asked looking through the hall  
"I think she's comming down. If she miss Halloween I'll eat Fang." Ron answered  
Right after he said that Hermione sat down on their table.  
"Sorry I'm late"   
Nobody answered her because Dumbledore stood up.  
"Good Afternoon my dear students. Here we are, at another Halloween here at Hogwarts. Well, I'll be quick because I can see that you are starving" he said smiling.  
"As you might have heard, we're gonna have a new thing this year at Halloween. A Singing Contest. Not actualy a contest, just for you to sing your favourite songs or some made by yourself" he smiled again when he saw everybody's atonished faces. "It's going to be tonight so make sure to be at your best. And now, the food" and as he finished, all the delicious food the house elves made suddenly appeared on their tables.  
People were talking only about this Singing Contest but Hermione's head was spinning. She remembered when people always told her she had a good voice to sing but she never took it seriously. And then she had an idea. The most brillant idea of all.   


~+~*~+~  


Draco was extatic. Everybody in the Slytherin table was talking about it.   
"It's so stupid! It could only be Dumbledore's idea! Really!" said Pansy   
"Of course it's stupid because you can't sing Pansy." Draco said coldly. She had no answer to that. Back to his thoughts, Draco was getting dizzy. He could never imagine a 'surprise' like that.  
"Will she sing?" he asked himself about Hermione "She has a beautiful voice really, wish I could her sing only for me again..."  
He felt someone tapping his shoulder telling him to go and when Draco looked he was almost alone at the Great Hall. Everybody was upstairs trying to make the best of themselves. And then, for a single moment only, he caught a glance of the Gryffindor table and his heart almost stopped.  
Hermione was there... day-dreaming... as pretty as always. Suddenly she looked at him, right in the eyes. He wasn't expecting that and she caught all his thoughts and he caught hers.  
"Oh no. No, no and no! Shit! She's up to something... " he thought when she gave him half a smile with a smart air over it. He could swear she was almost having fun with the despair she saw in his eyes.  
Then she got up and left the Great Hall. He had to resist to a strong idea of going after her and make her quit her idea. Whatever it was. But he just stood up and headed the oposite direction to the Slytherin common room.  


~+~*~+~  


Later on, people started to come back to the Great Hall but this time they were trying to look good. Draco just came downstairs and saw that the Great Hall was re-arranged. There was a stage and all the tables were in front of it. Whoever was going to perform something was going to be fullywatched by every single person in the room.  
Draco was wearing a black (but very stylish) black robe and his hair was as blonde as always. He was near the door of the hall, trying to fix a piece of his hair when he heard someone.  
"Leave it Draco, your hair looks good like this"  
Draco's heart sank. He turned and there was Hermione in her deep-blue robes, straight hair, silver makeup and giving him her best smile. She was looking wonderful, like a godess right out of a fairy tale book. For a moment his jaw dropped (and he was sure that was her intention) but he quickly came back to normal.  
"Thank you Mi...I mean...Hermione. You look very pretty too."  
"Thanks. Well, gotta go. I don't wanna be late. See you soon"  
"Wait, late for what?"  
But she just smiled and entered the Great Hall.  


~+~*~+~  


Hermione was feeling very nervous. But after her little talk with Draco she was feeling very very anxious. When she entered the Great Hall Hermione felt lots of eyes on her. Well, it wasn't that uncommon. She was very good looking. This used to happen with Draco too. And both of them used to feel jealous of the other but they knew they were soul-mates. And they still are.  
She quickly sat down at the Gryffindor table and saw Draco with the Slytherin. He was so handsome tonight, so hot.   
"I'm gonna kiss him tonight even if I have to attack him in the hall." she though almost laughting.  
Harry and Ron looked at her puzzled.   
"What are you laughting at Mione?" Harry asked. He was so relieved that Hermione wasn't that bad today. But he knew that she was going through a hard time.  
"Nothing" she said smiling   
"Oh no! Noooo! It can be! Harry, Mione is going to sing! I bet it!" Ron said looking horrified as if he just saw Snape walking around in a yellow dress with purple dots.  
"Ron! Shhh!" Hermione said quickly  
"So it IS true! Oh the horror!" Ron said pretending to faint.  
Harry and Mione were laughting.  
"I guess it's not that bad Ron" Harry said   
"Well, um, yeah. I guess it's better than Percy singing on the shower" Ron said laughting   
"Boys! Bah!" Hermione said laughting too  
  
After awhile Dumbledore stood up and averybody was silent. He could feel the tension in the room, they were just so excited with this.  
"Hello again to everybody. Hope everybody is ready to get on that stage! Good luck and let it begin!" he said in a very high spirit mood.  
Professor Minerva Mc Gonnagal stood up and read the first name of the performer.  
"Miss Parvati Patil" and everyone clapped.  
It was quick. Parvati sang a song by the Weird Sisters and actualy she sang it pretty well. Everybody was encouraged by that and, finaly, after some people Professor Mc Gonagall annouced the next and last one.  
"Miss Hermione Granger"  
There was a lot of clapping while Hermione stood up and headed to the stage.  


~+~*~+~  


Draco's jaw dropped. He knew she was up to some mischief but he never thought...THAT! She was always so embarassed to sing even if she sang it well.  
"Ha! That Granger thinks she can sing something, she can't even talk with those teeth!" Pansy said evidently jealous of Hermione   
Draco could not take that and he thought of something to reply to that Pansy.  
"Maybe Pansy...but I'm sure she can kiss very well. And if you don't remember, Madam Pomfey fixed her teeth years ago. Maybe she needs to fix your eyes. And your memory." Draco said very coldly to Pansy while she got red and said nothing.  
"Bitch!" he just thought "Hermione is so much better than you...don't you dare say a thing about her." he kept these thoughts to him but his cold look was showing this exact thoughts.  
The clapping was stopping and Hermione was going to start. Draco thought he had caught a Mione's glance that said "for you" but it was just his imagination. Maybe.  


~+~*~+~  


Hermione got the microphone and decided to say something before the start.  
"Um...hi everybody. Well, I'm kinda nervous being up here but it's for a good cause." she looked quickly at Draco. "Anyway, I'm gonna sing the song called "Spark" by Tori Amos, one of my fav muggle singers. So, hope you like it" she finished smiling and everybody clapped. The lights were low now and the band started.  
  
_She's addicted to nicotine patches  
She's addicted to nicotine patches  
She's afraid of the light in the dark  
__**6.58 are you sure where my spark is**__  
Here, here, here_  
  
Everybody was extatic. Her voice and the entonation, it all went so well. She was a great singer.  
  
_**She's convinced she could hold back a glacier  
But she couldn't keep Baby alive  
Doubting if there's a woman in there somewhere**__  
Here, here, here  
You say you don't want it again  
And again but you don't really mean it  
__**You say you don't want it  
This circus we're in  
But you don't you don't really mean it you don't really mean it**_  
  
Okay, Draco was sure now. It wasn't a glance or a look. She sang this whole chorus looking at him. And there were some parts that she sang with more emotion as if they were a message or something. But the whole thing was a message. He wished he could just go up there and hug her forever. But she kept going with her song full of untold feelings and emotions.  
  
_**If the Divine master plan is perfection  
Maybe next I'll give Judas a try  
Trusting my soul to the ice cream assassin  
Here, here, here**__  
You say you don't want it again  
And again but you don't really mean it  
__**You say you don't want it**__  
This circus we're in  
But you don't __**you don't really mean it you don't really mean it**__  
_  
It was incredible the way she could touch his heart just singing. It was fortunate that the lights were low because he could feel some tears trying to leave his eyes.  
  
_**How many fates turn around in the overtime  
Ballerinas that have fins that you'll never find  
You thought that you were the bomb yeah well so did i  
Say you don't want it  
Say you don't want it  
Say you don't want it again  
And again but you don't really mean it  
Say you don't want it  
This circus we're in  
But you don't you don't really mean it you don't really mean it**__  
_  
Hermione sang this chorus with such deep emotion that Draco would swear his life that there were some people crying on any of the tables. He was telling himself "Do not cry! Do not cry!" but he felt a single tear roll down his cheek.  
_  
She's addicted to nicotine patches  
She's afraid of the light in the dark  
6.58 are you sure where my spark is  
__**Here, here, here**_  
  
Hermione finished the song softly and smiled softly at Draco and then bowed lightly. Every single person in the room was clapping (and I mean every single one!)  
Hermione headed back to her seat and she received lots of compliments from diferent people across the room. Again, Dumbledore stood up.  
"Thank you very much Miss Granger. You are a magnificent singer" he said smiling while she tried not to blush. "So, it's late now so I sugest you to head back to your dorms because people actualy need some sleep. Good night to all and I hope you enjoyed tonight."  
Everybody started to leave. Hermione told Harry and Ron to go first. She was one of the last ones to leave the Great Hall but Draco had alredy left but he did not go the way to the Slytherin common rooms.

Hermione was passing through the dark corridors thinking if what she did was right.   
"He's probably alredy sleeping, maybe he didn't even understood..." she whispered to herself. She just finished to say that when she passed through a very dark corner and heard a voice she knew very well singing softly near her ear.  
  
_...I could stay awake just to hear you breathing...  
...Watch you smile while you are sleeping...  
...While you're far away and dreaming...  
...I could spend my life in this sweet surrender...  
...I could stay lost in this moment forever...  
...Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure..._  
  
Hermione turned quickly. There he was. Dark and sexy but still full of light and very handsome.  
"Draco!" she said in a happy voice that she could not hide and then hugged him strongly  
"Mionny...I am so sorry. I was such a jerk with you. Please...forgive me..." he said in a trembling  
voice but hugging her in such a loving way that she could not keep the tears from coming.   
"Wait...let's talk somewhere else" he said and she agreed.  
The Gryffindor common room was close so they went there. It should be empty by now.  
Hermione said the password and they entered the empty but very cozy room.  
They headed to a sofa near the fire but in the shadows so that they would not be seen or heard.  
When they sat down Draco started.  
"Here, here, here" and both smiled "don't cry my dear, you don't know the power that you have with that tear in your hand..."  
Hermione looked at him atonished. How could he know a piece from the lyrics from Tori's another song? She asked him but he just said that he "knew it".  
"Look Draco, I...I...was so sad with all that happened in that terrible day between us...and...and...more than anything I wanna be with you again even if it means my life. Because you are my life. Nothing else." she said trying to control her sobs.  
"I know I hurted you...I'm so sorry but that hurted me too, it wasn't easy ya know...I just wanted to protect you because you are my life. Aw Mione could you please forgive me...I promise we'll be together forever...I love you"  
"Of course I forgive you, it's okay you just tried to protect me. I wanna be with you always, in every single moment of my life just because I luv you too..."  
Draco pulled her close to him, leaned forward and kissed her in a gentle and loving way that they both deserved. A kiss that would give them the courage to fight the dark days yet to come.  


~+~*~+~  


Well well, that's the end ^.^ Hope ya liked it and do not forget to r/r. Just click on that box down here, it will not take more than a min and will mean a lot to me ^_^; Luved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Wrong words? Flames? Marketing about cat food? Anything? Just tell me ^_^; 

_"See you Space Cowboy"_

Amethyst Luna

~+~*~+~


End file.
